


[podfic] Sensitivity To Initial Conditions

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [10]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Pre-Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "chaos theory :An arbitrarily small perturbation of the current trajectory may lead to significantly different future behavior."





	[podfic] Sensitivity To Initial Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sensitivity To Initial Conditions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498679) by giselle_lx. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Pre-Twilight, alternate universe - canon divergence

 **Length:** 00:39:48

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/10%20\(TWI\)%20_Sensitivity%20To%20Initial%20Conditions_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
